


Kink Bingo (Made by me)

by KaytlynnSchehl



Series: Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, White Collar
Genre: i made my own kink bingo, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynnSchehl/pseuds/KaytlynnSchehl
Summary: I made my own kink bingo because I'm about three years late to the game





	Kink Bingo (Made by me)

This is my version of Kink Bingo, which was created by eruthos and wingswiththings. I looked through the Kink Bingo Dreamwidth account for this challenge when deciding on which kinks/fic ideas to use. With that being said, full credit to them for creating this. I made this for my personal use but anyone can use this if they want to. I’ll also be including my own rules and the definitions for everything. (This is not limited to fic, though that is what I will be using it for.) If you’re looking for the definition for a specific kink, I will be defining them from left to right, starting on the left again for each row change. This is the only bingo card, because, again, this was originally for my use.

You can contact me: @tony-and-peter on tumblr and @KatHowellLester on AO3. I will be publishing this as well as all my completed works for this on both AO3 and tumblr. If you’d like me to read your works you can create an associated work or gift it to me on AO3 or you can tag or message your work to me on tumblr. Have fun!

The actual photo/bingo card is on my tumblr and you are free to save/download it.

Rules/How to Play: 

  * To get a bingo you only have to fill a line (across, down, or diagonal) or you can go for black-out which is filling each space.
  * To mark off a space, the work must focus on the kink in that space.
  * While you can add others kinks to a fic/artwork, you cannot mark off two spaces for one work.
  * The blank space should be treated as a wildcard square, meaning you can do whatever kink/fic you want, even if that kink is already on the card. However, if you choose a kink already on the card, there must then be two separate works for that kink, one for the original space and one for the blank space.
  * Any kink that could be considered roleplay can be taken literally. For example, Student/Teacher can mean that they’re playing a scene or they can be actual student and teacher. This applies to sugar daddy, student/teacher,  consensual non-con, ageplay, pet play, and the servitude kink.



 

Definitions and rules by kink (I recommend doing independent research if you are unsure of the kink or idea; any ideas that are my own you may reach out to me at any time and I will get back to you as soon as I can and answer your questions to the best of my ability):

  * **Voyeurism** (as a kink) is defined as ‘gaining sexual pleasure from watching others when they are engaged in sexual activity.’ It’s up to you who is the voyeur, what they watch, if they join in, how they watch, etc. For example, you can choose if they watch masturbation or sex or something else. You can also choose whether they consensually watch, if it’s in person, etc. In order to fill this space, at least one person must watch at least one other person participate in a sexual activity.
  * **Dom/Sub** is part of BDSM. You choose the dom (dominant; the one in control) and the sub (submissive; out of control). No other parts of the BDSM acronym (Bondage  & Discipline, Sadism & Masochism) have to be used, but can be. To fill this space, at least one person has to take the dominant role over at least one other’s submissive role. However they convey dominance and submission is up to you, but it must be a clear dynamic.
  * **Bath/Shower sex** is any sexual activity that takes place in a bath or shower. If I could’ve fit it in the space, I would also include sex in the ocean, a pool, etc. In order to fill this space, there must be a sexual activity that occurs while in the bath, shower, ocean, pool, or whatever you choose.
  * **Degradation kink** refers to sexual gratification at being degraded. Degradation is any act that can be defined as embarrassing, demeaning, or humiliating and gives the submissive party sexual pleasure. An example of this would be sexual pleasure from being called a ‘whore.’ In order to fill this space, one person has to be degraded, verbally or otherwise.
  * **Sugar daddy** is one person being the sugar daddy (the rich one; pays the other) and the other being the sugar baby (the one to get paid). This doesn’t have to be sexual and they don’t have to meet. This also doesn’t have to actually be the dynamic; it can be roleplay. To fill this space, it must be conveyed who is the sugar daddy and who is the sugar baby. There must be contact of some kind, physically, verbally, through text, etc. beyond monetary transactions.
  * **Cross-Dressing** is when at least one person dresses according to the opposite gender’s socially correct attire. So, a male would dress like a female and vice versa. It can be limited to either outerwear or underwear, but can also be both. It can be humiliating or not. Again, details are up to you. To fill this space, at least one person must cross-dress and the other must see it.
  * **Stripper** is when at least one person is or does a stripping routine. This can be AU or not, it’s up to you. If the person is a stripper, then they must perform at least one routine for the other person. If they aren’t a stripper, then they can either perform a routine or simply do a striptease. To fill this space, at least one person must strip for the other person.
  * **Student/Teacher** can be either roleplay or AU. One person plays the teacher and the other plays student. It must be obvious which is which. To fill this space, at least one person must be the student and the another must be the teacher. They have to engage in at least one sexual or semi-sexual act.
  * **Overstimulation** is a kink about being pleasured until it becomes unbearable or uncomfortable. To fill this space, at least one person must be overstimulated, whether it’s by edging, multiple orgasms, etc.
  * **Bruises/Hickey kink** is a kink for being bruised or bruising another person. This can be seen as a possessive kink, pain kink, or otherwise. Bruising applies to hickeys. To fill this space, at least one person must be bruised, and at least one person, either the one being bruised or the one bruising, must find sexual pleasure in it.
  * **Consensual Non-Con** is a kink for consensual rape. **_Disclaimer_** : I do not condone rape or sexual assault of any kind, which is why I specifically put **_CONSENSUAL_** non-con. With that being said, I will personally write it so that both parties consent, but this is a detail that is up to you. In order to fill this space, at least one person must commit at least one non-consensual act to at least one other person, whether or not both consent. Again, I will personally write with mutual consent, but you don’t have to.
  * **Date auction** is an idea that I ripped off from the movie _White Chicks_. So, you can choose what the auction is for (like charity) and what the bidder gets (date, sex, etc). In order to fill this space, at least one person must bid on and win at least one other person, and engage in a date, sex, or whatever you choose. You do not have to include the auction in your work. However, it must be made clear that the auction is the reason for the arrangement.
  * **Ageplay** is a subgenre of dom/sub. The submissive party is a little, or in a childlike state. The dominant party is their caregiver. This kink includes the daddy/mommy kink. In order to fill this space, there must be at least one little and at least one caregiver. You don’t have to use the daddy/mommy kink and the little doesn’t have to use any little items (pacifiers, bottles, etc). However, it must be obvious that someone is a little and the other is their caregiver.
  * Breathplay is a kink that encompasses many. This can include a gaining sexual pleasure from feeling someone’s breath, being choked, etc. In order to fill this space, at least one person must gain sexual gratification from breathplay, whether it be choking, the feeling of breath, etc
  * **Sex pollen** is a fanfiction trope that is basically ‘fuck or die.’ The sex pollen doesn’t have to be pollen. It can be anything from a drug to an illness to a curse. You also don’t have to take ‘fuck or die’ literally, but generally the sex pollen trope exists so that the effects of the pollen (extreme arousal) don’t subside unless the person affected has sex, and doesn’t just masturbate. In order to fill this space, at least one person must be affected by the sex pollen and at least one other person must help them deal with it.
  * **Petplay** is another subgenre of dom/sub. One person is the pet while the other is the owner. In order to fill this space, there must be at least one pet and one caregiver. The pet doesn’t need any pet items (tail, ears, collar, etc) and doesn’t necessarily have to crawl or avoid speech, ss long as it is obvious that it is petplay and not simply dom/sub.
  * **Double penetration** is pretty self-explanatory. In order to fill this space, at least one person must be penetrated by two things, at the same time. This can be two dicks, two dildos, or one of each. I will also extend this to say that the space can be filled even if the penetration doesn’t occur in the same hole, but still at the same time. For example, if they have a dick in their mouth and their ass, that counts. In order for it to count, it must be an actual dick or something around the same size (dildo, vibes, whatever) but cannot be small like fingers.
  * **Orgasm control** is a broad kink, so you can pick and choose what you want to do. Orgasm control includes, but is not limited to, orgasm delay and denial usually by another person. This can be done by using toys, like a cock ring, but doesn’t have to be. To fill this space, at least one person must have their orgasm either delayed or denied physically. They must be aroused in some way and then have it delayed or denied, and it cannot be simply denied verbally, unless it is apart of a power imbalance, such as a sub being told not to cum or not to touch without permission.
  * **Phone sex** applies to full or partial sexual gratification over the phone. This can be either over the phone or video-chat, but not only over text. To fill this space, at least one person must receive physical pleasure from the call, to the point that they masturbate in some way (fingering, jerking off, grinding, etc), not just a sexual talk over the phone. They don’t have to reach orgasm, and it doesn’t have to only be over the phone. It can start on the phone then escalate to real life, if you want.
  * **Possession kink** is another broad kink. To fill this space, at least one person receives some form of sexual gratification from possessing or being possessed by another person. Possession can be a collar, hickeys, even a marriage proposal. It doesn’t have to be physical, it could be just having the other person declare to be theirs or owned by them, as long as it causes sexual pleasure.
  * **Sex toys** applies to any sex toy. To fill this space, at least one person must use a sex toy. It can be any toy, and it doesn’t have to bring them to orgasm.
  * Praise kink is a kink for being praised, or receiving approval. To fill this space, at least one person has to find sexual pleasure in being praised. An example of praise would be ‘good girl/boy.’ The praise doesn’t have to be positive (for example: good slut) as long as the sexual pleasure comes specifically from the praise.
  * **Feminisation kink** applies to any feminisation made towards a character. If the character is female, however, it must be hyper-feminine to a point that would be considered over the top for that character. Feminisation can apply to crossdressing, referring to male genitalia as a pussy or something similar, calling a male a good girl or something similar, etc. To fill this space, at least one person must be feminised.
  * **Servitude kink** applies to any kink dynamic where one person is serving the other. This includes, but is not limited to, maids, slaves, and prostitutes. Any roles that could be considered one serving the other counts. To fill this space, at least one person has to serve at least one other person. This doesn’t have to include any sexual act as the actual kink isn’t based on sex, but rather satisfaction in serving another person.



Any and all questions can be directed to me: @tony-and-peter on tumblr and @KatHowellLester on AO3.


End file.
